Runners, walkers, sportsman, and travellers often have a need to know how far they have travelled and how much longer they have to go. This is difficult to determine if the individual is not familiar with the area where he or she is travelling. Even if the individual is familiar with the area, he or she may want an accurate estimate of the distance or time left in order to reach a certain destination.
Portable devices are known in the art which include global positioning satellite integrated circuit receivers. These portable devices allow a hiker to check the total distance where he or she is currently located from a start point. If a hiker walks from the start point to a location five miles away and then back to the start point, the total distance from the start point when the hiker gets back is zero.
Mechanical devices are known which count the number of strides by a jogger to determine how far he has travelled. The mechanical devices would be inserted in a shoe of the jogger and would increase a count, each time the shoe was jolted by landing on the surface of a road. Multiplying this count times the stride distance would give the distance travelled.